I Can't Dance
by RockChick11
Summary: Umbrella stopped hunting down the last few survivors, Kmart had a grand idea of celebrating their future freedom, but trying to convince Alice that was hard, It was up to Claire to persuade her and if was able to then something nice return would be given, but what is it ?
1. I Can't Dance Part 1

This only going to be a 2 chapter long story, i haven't written in a few months and wanted to get back into the swing of my others so started a new one to get in the groove.

Rating: T

Disclamer: Own no characters apart from the ones I make up.

Plot: Umbrella stopped hunting down the last few survivors, Kmart had a grand idea of celebrating their future freedom, but trying to convince Alice that was hard, It was up to Claire to persuade her and if was able to then something nice return would be given, but what is it ?

On board the Arcadia there had been an idea of celebrating, the fact of Umbrella were no longer after Alice or the other survivors, but it was hard trying to convince Alice that is was a great idea to start letting their hair down and relax.

"C'mon Alice, it be a great night." Kmart whined at Alice as they both were walking the corridors of the ship.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I know it would but it's just not my thing, K." Alice told her in a huff.

Kmart followed Alice into the main part of the ship where Claire, Chris and Luther were.

Claire turned around once she heard the door open and sent a warm smile over to Alice, "You alright?" she mouthed silently.

Alice pulled a face and walked up behind Claire, "We are not celebrating." She whispered into her lover's neck.

Claire turned around facing Alice, "Why not? Just a few drinks with the rest of the people on the ship." Said hoping she could persuade her.

Kmart watched the two lovers talk and smirked, "Claire, you're going to have to try better than that to persuade Alice, because we all know _you_ can."

"Kmart, go and study." Claire simply replied to the witty teen ignoring her remark.

Chris and Luther looked at each other and smirked, before Claire caught them they carried on with their tasks.

Claire stepped away trying to get away from Kmart's awkward remark, and glared at the blonde.

"Kmart, did I just go tell you to study?" Claire reminded the blonde.

Kmart huffed, "Yes. But I don't want to." Kmart challenged.

Claire walked over to Kmart, "Fine, you'll have to do a night shift while we have a party."

Kmart's face lit up then dropped, "So we are having a party? And no Claire, I was the one with the amazing idea."

Alice over heard the pair arguing and muttered to herself sarcastically, "Yeah, _amazing_ idea."

"Yes were going for it, Alice over there," Claire pointed, "Can decide against it all she wants, we're having a party." Claire stated.

"Yes." Kmart first pumped the air, "Now I will go study." She then left the adults alone.

Alice glared at Claire, only making Claire smirk.

"Smile Alice, you look old when you frown." Claire teased, and went back to doing her job.

_Later that same evening…_

Everyone including Claire, Kmart, Alice, Luther and Chris were having supper in the food hall talking about random things.

"So, Luther, taking anyone to the party?" Chris asked while shovelling his pancakes into his mouth.

Claire watched him in disgust at his eating habits and pulled a face, "pig." She mumbled.

Luther jerked his head up from his cup of hot chocolate, "I don't know, I would have asked Alice but, of course I can't."

After mentioning Alice, Claire looked at him and glared.

Luther smirked then looked at Kmart, "Would you like to come with me?"

Kmart pulled a face, "Sorry Luther, I've already been asked."

Before Luther could say anything Claire spoke up first, "Who?!" she sounded shocked.

Kmart rolled her eyes, "Yes Claire, I'm not saying who, just have to wait and find out."

The redhead laid back in her chair, "Fine, he best be someone who is your age, or I'll rip his balls off."

Chris spat his chewed up pancake out onto his plate.

His sister looked at him, "Really? Chris, how old are you? Four?"

Chris cough a little before he could answer his sister, "No, just, that's a bit extreme, as long the guy is decent does it matter?"

Luther was enjoying the sibling bickering and sat back to get comfier.

"He's got a good point, Claire." Alice backed up Chris and received a curt nod.

"Fine!" Claire through her hands up in the air, "Do what you want but if anything bad happens don't bother come after me, either of you." She gave up, she was too tired to try and stand her ground.

Everyone sat around the table were starting to yawn, thanks to Kmart who had started it off.

"Right I'm off to bed, night guys." Luther said as he got out of his seat, taking his hot chocolate with him.

Chris stretched, "Hmm, I might second that, see you beautiful people in the morning." He got up and winked at Kmart.

Kmart smiled but was short lived after a yawn made its appearance, "Its way past eleven thirty, I best go too, night Claire night Alice."

"Night, K." both Alice and Claire said in unison.

"I guess that just leaves us." Alice stated and looked at a growing tired Claire.

"Yeah, I guess, is the ship set to automatic?" Claire asked her lover.

"It is, I set it just before we came down." Alice looked at Claire while talking, "You are so beautiful."

The leader smiled, "C'mon you, I need sleep, you need sleep,"

Both strong women got out of their chairs and stretched, Claire looked and smirked at Alice, "Besides, party tomorrow night, need to be rested up ready for dancing."

Alice tried to look serious but couldn't, Claire's grin made her crack the stern look, "So," Alice started and pulled Claire closer by her belt loops, "Do you have any dance moves you want to show me?" Alice's voice became husky.

Claire wrapped her arms around Alice's neck and leant back and smiled, "I might have but," she came closer to her lovers lips, "You will have to wait and see."

Alice kissed her back and pulled away, "You're such a tease."

Claire ignored the comment then stepped back, she reached for Alice's hand and started to walk towards the corridor to their room they shared.

They both walked hand in hand on the corridor that had their room, they both had been comfortably quiet while walking back, Alice hadn't noticed the grin that was plastered on her girlfriends face.

Just as about they reached their room, Claire roughly shoved Alice against the wall, "Am I a tease now?" Claire voiced quietly, staring straight into Alice's eyes.

Alice was taken surprise and breathed heavily, "No, no your not."

Claire smiled and went in to kiss Alice, soft lips joined each other as they kissed in perfect time, the moment was beautiful, but this was Claire, good moments never lasted long.

"Oh for god sake! Your room is just there!" Kmart shouted and pointed, clearly annoyed at her wall been banged.

Claire and Alice looked straight at Kmart without separating, and watched the teen head back into her room slamming her bedroom door.

Alice and Claire looked at each other and burst out laughing, "I guess we were caught red handed by the blonde." Alice commented.

Claire put her finger on Alice's lips, "Shhh, don't let that ruin the moment. Lets continue this in our room." It was more of a statement then a question but Alice followed anyway.

With their bedroom door closed, Claire pushed Alice into the door and kissed her passionately, their hands racing to remove each others clothing as if they were scared of loosing touch.

_The next morning…_

Kmart was heading up to the control room to meet the group before heading down for breakfast, she had plenty of energy flying around her, and she knew there was someone she would annoy at this time of the morning, Claire Redfield.

"Morning guys!" she shouted in the control room, everyone but Claire greeted her.

Kmart saw Claire with her head in a pile or paper work and walked up to her grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Good morning CLAIRE REDFIELD!" Kmart shouted behind Claire's back, and quickly jumped back before Claire could do anything.

Claire closed her eyes, "thanks, K could always count you to wake me up properly at SEVEN AM!"

Kmart laughed at little then remembered something, "Well, soon as I drifted off to sleep, what did I hear?" she pointed out to Claire and Alice.

Chris enjoying this banter, "What was it K?"

Kmart looked up at Chris then pointed at Alice and Claire, "These two getting it on and it not stopping till three am!"

Luther burst out laughing, "So that explains Claire's tiredness."

Alice made herself busy by going over to the computers completely letting Claire take all the rap.

"Guys just stop okay, your all only jealous 'cause none of you guys are getting any." She defended herself it was rather weak come back, seems as though Alice left her to it.

"Aww its okay Claire, just next time don't start off pushing Alice into the wall of my room next time." Kmart teased.

"Anyone else want to rub salt in my wounds?" Claire held her hands up then looked straight at Alice, "And you leaving me to defend our openly talk sex life, thanks to Kmart."

Alice turned around from the computers, "Sorry babe, I'm busy."

"That's what she sai…" Kmart was cut off.

"Don't even!" Claire warned Kmart who was still grinning.

It went awkwardly quiet, but could still hear Kmart giggling behind her hand.

"Breakfast anyone?" Luther announced.

Everyone left the room and headed down to the hall for food, Alice and Claire were at the back whispering.

"Oh thanks for helping me." Claire sarcastically mentioned to Alice.

Alice pulled a face, "You seemed to be handling it pretty well."

Claire rolled her eyes, "That's the last time I'm giving you surprise sex!" she hissed and walked quicker to catch up with the others.

* * *

Part 2 will be up soon, thanks for reading, let me know what you thought :) ciao x


	2. I Can't Dance Part 2

Sorry its taken so long to update, I am awful for this at the minute but here it is, this is short story is going to have a third chapter, but do enjoy this update, thanks.

* * *

"So, what's going down?" Claire asked as she entered the big hall, where everyone was gathering to set up the party for tonight.

Kmart looked around to find Claire with her hands on her hips looking at the décor, "Well we've got some things set up but just need the alcohol and food."

Kmart smirked at her mention of alcohol.

Claire raised her left brow up at Kmart, "Yes alcohol for legal age people so soft drinks for the not so aged and food yeah I'm sure there be something going round." Claire cleared up.

"But Claaaaaiiiire!" Kmart whined.

"No, you're not having any alcohol." Claire told the whiney teen and was shortly joined by Alice.

"What's up with K?" Alice asked gruffly.

Claire turned to look at Alice, "She wants alcohol but she's underage." She explained.

Alice smirked, "So not happening, K." then walked off.

Claire then gave Kmart the 'get over it' look and followed Alice.

Once Claire and Alice were out of ear shot Kmart walked off to go find Chris, instead of being around Claire and felt she was treated like a kid.

Claire watched Kmart walk off in a sulk then shook her head, she moved up behind Alice and circled her arms around her waist.

Alice smiled and held Claire's hands, "You're telling me at her age you never drank?"

Claire pulled away and moved around to face Alice, "Of course I did but that was when things were normal in reality, besides I don't fancy having to sort her out if she has too much."

Alice laughed, "What so you can drink and not have to worry?"

Claire smirked, "Yeah," she moved closer to Alice flirtatiously, "But _you_ will just have to worry." She winked at Alice and walked off.

* * *

In the control room Luther and Chris were talking to each other about tonight's event.

"Do we even have any alcohol left anywhere? 'Cause Claire seems to take it whenever." Luther asked randomly.

Chris looked up at Luther to answer him and smirked, "Yeah we do, it's in the cellar, that's where she gets it from."

Luther looked shocked, "What?! So all this time, there's been a cellar full of alcohol and I didn't know?"

Chris nodded, "Claire told me not to tell you."

Luther folded his arms, "Is that right. I'm going to go find her." Within that Luther walked out of the control room.

"Ah she's going to be happy now." Chris mumbled to himself.

Chris wasn't alone for long, Kmart appeared around the control room door.

"Hey." She sweetly greeted.

"Hey, K. you okay?" he asked

"No, your sister treats me like a kid." She moaned to Chris.

Chris smiled, "Why? What's she said now?"

Kmart dramatically through her hands in the air, "She's not letting me drink alcohol tonight!"

"Well, you are young." He sided with his sister.

"I know but c'mon I'm not going to drink loads." Kmart defended.

"Fiiiine, I'll get you some." He gave in.

Kmart's eyes went wide, "Really?!"

"Yes!" he finally said.

* * *

Luther found Claire in the hall where things were being prepared.

"Claire!" he shouted from the entrance.

Claire looked up at the shout of her name, "God! What does he want?" she mumbled under her breath, then out a fake smile on, "Yes Luther, what can I do to help you?"

"We have a cellar and you didn't let me know about it?! What the hell?!" He was pissed off at her.

Claire raised her eye brows, "Erm, I did tell you but you were to busy making eyes at Alice to even listen."

Luther pulled a face, "Oh, yeah I remember, sorry." He apologized and realised how stupid he looked, but then smirked which crept Claire out.

"What?" She asked arrogantly, totally wearied out at his smirk.

"Nothing, just tonight's going to be good." He replied and walked off grinning.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Claire was getting ready, no change of clothes as such but pre-drinking to get into the mood of the atmosphere for tonight.

"Claire!" Kmart burst into Claire's room, making Claire jump and spilling her beer.

"What now?!" She said loudly due to the fact Kmart made her jump.

"I need you to sort something out. My dress at the back I cant fasten it, help me!"Kmart was acting over dramatic for Claire's liking.

Claire face palmed, "K, I though there was something seriously wrong!"

Kmart eyes went wide, "There is! My dress." she blurted.

Claire sighed, "Let me sort it out, Miss Over Dramatic." then walked over to Kmart to help her out.

"Ha. Very funny." Kmart sneered.

As Claire buttoned Kmart's dress she couldn't help but notice the Kmart looked, she was over dressed and Claire couldn't help but be curious.

"So what's with all the over dressiness?" Claire asked.

"I just want to make an effort tonight." Kmart shrugged, not wanting to tell her the real reason.

"Okay, well you look beautiful." Claire complimented, and turned Kmart around after fastening her dress buttons.

Kmart wore a white dress that went down to the top of her knees showing off her elegant legs, she wore a black buckle belt around her waist to give it some design and to show off her slim frame. She had managed to curl her hair by platting it and wore a little bit of make-up to spruce herself up. Her shoes were flats and were a mucky white to match her dress, she looked beautiful.

Kmart was surprised smile at Claire's comment, "Thank you Claire that means a lot to hear."

Claire smiled, "You're very welcome K."

Kmart hugged Claire, "Thanks." Then pulled away and exited the room.

* * *

Kmart was walking down the corridor soundly until she heard someone's voice that made her light up.

"Well hello, beautiful young lady." The voice behind her called.

Kmart turned around smiling. "Hello Chris and thank you."

Chris walked over to her, "Looking extremely beautiful, for tonight I guess?" His charming voice asked.

"That would be right, I'm looking forward to see you looking handsome." She said with a hint of flirtation.

"Yeah I shall try, but can't live up to your standard, you look far too beautiful for guy to even try to complete." Chris wasn't flirting but admiring Kmart's beauty.

At this Kmart blushed slightly adding a nice pink glow to her cheeks.

"Oh well erm, I'm su sure you ca can." she tripped over her words due to the compliments she was receiving.

He smiled completely happy at Kmart's unheard sentence and headed into his room before she could say anything.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry for the delay but its turned out to be a 3 part story, not sure when i will be updating but thanks for staying around if you have :)


	3. I Can't Dance Part 3

This is the final chapter, I apologize again for how late this chapter is so I hope it has been worth the wait! Expect a lot of teasing, bickering and tension.

* * *

The hall where the small celebration was taking place didn't look different to how it normally looked, there was no music or banners, and no one would have thought it was a celebration of some kind. All the team except Claire sat around a table with cards, alcohol and packets of cigarettes, other people on the ship had their own areas to celebrate.

"Is Claire joining us any time soon?" Luther asked while looking at his playing cards.

"Yeah she's just making sure the ship is in auto, I guess she thinks no one is going to be sober to direct the ship." Alice answered.

"Ahh I see, you planning on getting drunk tonight?" Luther enquired.

Kmart smirked and took a sip of her coke.

Alice looked over her cards at Luther, "No, someone needs to look after Claire while she's out of it."

"Now that is something I want to see!" Kmart piped up.

"No you don't!" Luther and Alice said at the same time.

Kmart laughed, "She's funny when she annoys you, Luther."

Alice looked at Kmart who was too busy staring at the cards in her hand, "Kmart have you got alcohol in your drink?"

Kmart looked straight up at Alice. "Oh please, as if I would ignore Claire's rules. I don't want to be doing _all_ of her chores for a month." She groaned.

* * *

Claire was changing into some different clothes, something more appealing. She grabbed her clean pair of black jeans and her white blouse that she tried to keep clean.

She was only wearing her bra and her pants while walking around her room with a glass of Vodka coke until she was interrupted.

Alice walked straight into the room and noticed Claire wasn't even ready, "C'mon Claire we're all waiting for you." Alice called out to Claire who was in the bathroom.

"I am, I'm dressed." Claire came walking out of the bathroom in her clothes, "See, I'm ready now."

Alice gave her the once over, she smirked and decided to walk over to Claire who was facing the other way.

Alice's arms wrapped around Claire's waist and nipped Claire neck.

Claire gasped at the rough gesture, "Oh god, now is not the time. They are all waiting for me remember?" Claire fought back.

Alice ignored her lover and kissed down the back of Claire's neck making her gasp even more, "They can wait a little longer." Alice pulled Claire into the bathroom and closed the door hard by pushing Claire into it.

* * *

Chris went to sit next to Kmart and secretly placed a soft kiss on Kmart's cheek, "You really do look amazing."

The nice gesture made Kmart shy but she knew for her to show to Chris that she's mature enough for him she kissed him back on the lips.

"Thank you, Chris." Kmart thanked.

Luther walked over to the pair, "I thought Claire and Alice would be down by now, it's been half an hour."

Kmart got up from the seat next to Chris and turned to Luther, "I go see if they're on their way."

As Kmart made her way out of the hall Luther took the seat next to Chris, "Be careful mate, you have to take on Claire to get Kmart." he commented after witnessing Chris and Kmart's fondness of each other.

Chris smirked at Luther's warning, "I have nothing to worry about, and it's you who needs to be careful around Claire, stop trying to test her patients with the way you are around Alice."

Luther swallowed hard and watched Chris leave his seat.

* * *

"Alice, we have to stop now. Kmart will come looking for us." Claire tried to get out while Alice was holding Claire against their bedroom door, she had no idea how they got from the bathroom to inside the bedroom.

The brunette knew exactly what she was planning to do, "I can't resist you Claire, and your leadership turns me on greatly." Alice murmured into Claire's ear.

Claire closed her eyes desperately wanting to go the whole way but they both needed to stop now.

"Alice, we… we. We need to stop, before K-m…" Claire was interrupted by a bang on the door, it had vibrated through Claire's back.

"Guys, we've been waiting for you for ages, what are you doing that is taken so long?" Kmart questioned standing at the door.

Claire moaned so loud that Alice knew Kmart would here and get the message.

"Will you two stop fucking each others brains out and join the team down in the hall! If you don't in the next five minutes I'm so telling everyone why you are taking so long! You both have constant sex! What's wrong with you both?!" Kmart shouted making sure they both heard her.

Claire listened to every word Kmart shouted, she was right they had to stop before the whole ship know about their sex life.

"Alice, please, we need to stop. I don't want Luther making crude jokes about us especially me." Claire begged.

Alice kissed Claire's raw lips, "Okay, now that Kmart has interrupted us."

Claire felt relieved after hearing that and pulled away from Alice, "Let me just sort my hair out and we can go."

* * *

Chris and Luther saw Kmart walking into the hall looking disbelieved.

"Kmart what's up?" Chris asked concerned.

"You know why Alice and Claire are taking so long, they are having sex!" Kmart shouted, everyone in the hall looked over at Kmart.

Luther spat his drink out, "All this time?!"

"Yes! Seriously those two can't keep off of each other." Kmart explained.

Chris looked past Kmart and saw the lovers walk into the hall, Kmart was still talking about them.

"I mean we're celebrating, I guess that's their way to celebrate!" Kmart said loudly and took a sip of her coke.

Kmart pulled a face at the drink and looked up at Chris, he had put some vodka in it.

"I knocked on their door and all you could hear was Claire moaning and groaning!" Kmart carried on complaining.

Luther was enjoying what Kmart was telling them, "Now I can really piss Claire off." He thought.

"Claire would hit the roof if that was me having sex none stop…" Kmart was cut off by Chris nudging her. She looked around and saw Claire and Alice coming close to them.

"Oh hey Claire, you both decided to join us?" Luther asked innocently.

Claire glared at him and took a glass of alcohol for herself and Alice, "Yes, Luther, I did I needed Alice's opinion of my clothes."

"Pfft took long enough didn't it, would she preferred you with clothes." He snickered, he had clearly had too much to drink already in Claire eyes.

Kmart was supping her drink fast trying to avoid eye contact with Claire or Alice for that matter.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

Luther had far too much to drink, Chris and Kmart had a little dance, Claire and Alice was playing cards. The rest of the people had disappeared to their cabins.

"So have you enjoyed tonight apart from the Claire and Alice situation." Chris asked Kmart.

Kmart smirked at the little comment Chris made, "Yeah it has been great, I've enjoyed it and even had a bit of alcohol."

"Well I'm glad." Chris smiled and leaned into kiss Kmart, at first Kmart was hesitant for caught his lips with hers. Their kiss was soft and gentle.

Alice looked around the hall and accidently her eyes fell on the pair catching them kiss, Claire saw what Alice was looking at and was about to get up.

Before Claire could move anywhere Luther came in her view, "What do you want Luther?" she asked sternly.

Luther was slurring but managed to tell Claire what he wanted, "Did you both enjoy your quick shag?"

Claire's eye brows hit her hairline, Alice saw the change in Claire, "Okays guys lets go sit with Chris and Kmart."

All three of them walked over to Chris and Kmart, Claire gave them both the eye but left it until morning, she had Luther on her back.

"You guys having a good night?" Alice wondered, the pair both nodded and was about to reply but Luther cut with on of his jabs at Claire.

"So Claire, how's the exercise these days?" He enquired knowing she would be cocky in reply.

"Its amazing actually, none stop." Claire answered it well, Kmart was getting uncomfortable by the second.

"None stop, like none stop having sex?" Luther was not going to stop until something bad was going to be said.

"My sex life has nothing do with you, you perverted dick!" Claire's anger was rising but tried to keep it at bay.

Alice inside was begging Claire to keep her cool and not to flip, she knew it wouldn't take long.

"Lets have a drinking competition, me and you Claire." Luther insisted filling up both glasses of Jack Daniels.

Kmart looked at Chris and Alice, "I'm going to go before things turn bad." Kmart stood up and looked at Claire, "Night Claire."

Claire looked up at Kmart and smiled, "Night, K."

Chris followed Kmart out and took her to her dorm.

"Claire lets go, you're on shift early in the morning and he isn't worth your time, c'mon." Alice persuaded her lover.

Claire thought about it, she wasn't stupid enough to stoop to Luther's level of idiotic behaviour.

"Yeah let's go." Claire got up and waited for Alice to walk on.

"Go and fuck like no tomorrow Claire!" Luther hissed to her.

Claire looked at him in filth and he smirked in response. Seconds later Claire punched him square in the jaw.

"Night Luther!" and barged past him.

Both Alice and Claire was in their room, Alice noticed her lover was quiet, "Hey, come here."

Claire walked over to Alice and sat down, "You know I wanted to show you how I dance?" Claire reminded Alice.

Alice smiled, "Yeah, are you going to show me?"

Claire stepped away and perked up, she took her top off in one swift movement, she took her jeans off and threw both items of clothing away leaving a very sexy and toned Claire.

Alice's eyes traced the body that was stood in front of her, she had no idea what Claire was planning.

The naked body moved and sat on Alice's lap, legs wrapped around and arms snaked around Alice's neck.

"I don't have a dance in the word of its self, it's more of sensation of our bodies together, the closeness, its purity." Claire whispered into Alice's ear.

Alice pulled away slightly and looked at Claire's eyes, full of hunger. Her lovers hair framed her face gracefully, this is what Claire meant by a dance.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this story, I am back in the swing of writing again.


End file.
